


Riley’s Ficlets: Touko/Byakuya

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Ficlet Collections [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-shippers don't interact, Arguing, Caring, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dissociative Identity Disorder, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Frustration, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, Rants, Showers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of 500 word ficlets.





	1. “Not you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1: “Not you again.”  
> Byakuya wants to help Touko with her issues surrounding showering, but Genocider’s intrusion isn’t helpful.

“Please, Master, I don’t w-want to do this!” Touko cries, backing away with her hands held out in front of her.

Byakuya rolls his eyes. “Touko, we agreed to this yesterday. I would prefer if you didn’t back out of our agreement.”

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t mean to,” Touko says, her eyes filling with tears. “I j-just… please, Master.”

She starts to sob, wrapping her arms around herself like she is about to crumple to the ground. Byakuya steps closer and places a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t cry. There is no need to get upset. I’m not mad at you or anything ridiculous like that. I just,” he sighs, adjusting his glasses. “I fail to understand why showering is so difficult for you.”

Touko looks up at him. “Wh-What?”

“I had assumed you simply disliked showering,” Byakuya says, not bothering to mention he thought this because Touko never washes and often smells. “However… are you scared of showering, Touko?”

She sniffles, wiping her running nose. Touko bows her head, mumbling, “Y-Yeah. S-Sorry.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I… I would like to know about this, and then I might be able to help.”

He and Touko have only been in a relationship for a day, so Byakuya is not very good at being a boyfriend. Still, he wants to help.

Despite her tears, Touko smiles. “Th-Thank you, Master. It’s just, well, you know my DID?”

“Of course,” Byakuya says, nodding; he has known for a while that Touko has Dissociative Identity Disorder, but he isn’t fond of her alter.

“I-It comes from tr-trauma. Bad th-things happen and it makes your personality split. Mine was m-my fucked up family wh-when I was a kid. And… and once…” More tears spill down her face, her voice shuddering. Byakuya tightens his grip on her shoulder. “O-One of my m-mothers… sh-she told me I was disgusting and dr-dragged me by my hair into the shower and when I cried she h-hit me and screamed a-at me. And s-since then, I…”

“Enough,” he says. “I understand. You don’t need to go on.” Byakuya sighs. “Touko, I apologise.”

“It’s n-not your f-fault, Master,” Touko mumbles, voice hitching.

He sighs again. “Look, would you be willing to shower if I helped you?”

Touko blushes a deep shade of red. “Master, r-really?” She smiles weakly. “Well, I, I-I can try.”

“Well done,” he says, and Byakuya crosses the room to the shower room.

He holds out his hand to encourage Touko to follow, and switches on the shower.

“If you get distressed, I can switch it off. Just undress, and I will stay here, all right?”

Touko smiles, nodding, and starts to unfasten her dress. However, she soon sneezes, and Genocider Syo flashes her scissors at Byakuya with a disturbing smile.

“Not you again,” Byakuya mutters.

She cackles. “Ooh, Master, take me now!”

“Get lost,” he says, glaring at her.

He wants to help Touko through her issues, but dealing with this serial killer wasn’t part of the deal.


	2. “I wish I’d never met you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya finds Genocider Syo incredibly annoying, and his frustrations eventually cause him to snap.

In her own weird way, Touko is good company. She does whatever Byakuya says, allowing him to use her as a bit of a servant (a servant who enjoys being ordered around). She also shares his love of reading, and they often sit together in the library and read books, sharing intellectual conversations about literature. She may struggle with personal hygiene, but has adapted using the suggestions Byakuya gave her (such as having a wash in the basin rather than showering and using dry shampoo on her hair), meaning she is always clean these days and doesn’t annoy him when she invades his personal space. And having her sleeping beside him actually makes it easier for Byakuya to sleep in this hellhole.

However, Genocider Syo is not good company. And, unfortunately for Byakuya, she is Touko’s alter and frequently appears with no warning. And she always manages to ruin his day. Whether by randomly starting arguments with the others (usually Aoi), or trying to make advances on Byakuya when he clearly isn’t interested in her (he is dating Touko, not Syo), or freaking him out by flashing her scissors around him and making comments about how she would like to cut him, she infuriates him.

One day, his frustration towards Syo comes to a head. He sits in the library with Touko, both of them reading thick novels, when Touko sneezes. Byakuya flinches, expecting the worst, and it happens. Syo fronts, and starts laughing, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

“Oh, hey, Master,” she says, grabbing her scissors and flashing them at him. Syo looks down at the book that lies open on the table, and rolls her eyes. “Eugh, what a pile of shit.”

And as she continues to giggle, Syo picks up the book and stabs her scissors straight through it.

Now, Byakuya doesn’t care about a lot of things other than himself, money and Touko, but books are one of them. Especially first edition novels that happen to be his girlfriend’s favourites. And all of his pent-up anger at Syo just explodes out of him.

“Stop it!” he says, standing up and slamming his hands against the table. “You infuriate me! Don’t damage books just because you find them boring. I find Makoto boring, but you don’t see me beating him up, do you?” Byakuya sighs. “Sometimes, I wish I’d never met you. Life with Touko would be so much simpler without you there ruining everything we do. So shut up and leave me alone, all right?”

His rant over, he glances at Syo. She stares at him with wide eyes, her tongue still flopping out of her mouth. Byakuya sighs and adjusts his jacket, hating it when plebeian emotions get the better of him.

“Sorry, Master,” Syo says in the quietest voice he has ever heard her use. “I just… I’m not good at being quiet.”

“I did notice. Now go away,” Byakuya says. “And try not to destroy anything else.”

Syo chuckles. “I’ll try.”


	3. “So that’s it? It’s over?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko has a nightmare.

Touko awakes to pain shooting through her body, and a chill in the air making her shiver. Disorientated and confused, she opens her eyes… and finds herself on the floor beside her bed. Did she fall out of bed?

“Ugh, that’s not a good way to start the day,” she mumbles, sitting up and rubbing her elbow. The world blurs, so Touko pulls her glasses on, and gets back onto the bed.

Byakuya sits on the edge of the bed, arms folded across his chest. He sneers. “I could say the same whenever I awake to see you by my side.”

“Huh. M-Master, what do you mean?”

He places a hand on her shoulder… and shoves her, hard. Touko crashes to the floor again, and she starts to wonder if it was him who pushed him out of bed.

“Master, what a-are you doing?” Touko says, scrabbling to her feet.

Byakuya stands up and walks over. “I thought it was obvious. I have simply come to a conclusion that I should have realised a long time ago.”

“A-And what’s that?” she whispers, afraid to ask.

Byakuya’s sneer gets bigger, distorting his handsome face. “That I detest you with every fibre of my being, and I regret ever even thinking of dating a piece of shit like you.”

Her eyes fill with tears, and Touko steps back. For the first time ever… she’s actually scared of him.

“But… wh-why?”

“No explanation is needed. I simply hate you.”

Touko stares at him, the tears blurring her vision. “S-So that’s it? It’s over?”

“Obviously. I’m leaving now, and if you even try to speak to me again, I’m not averse to inflicting physical harm.”

And Byakuya turns and stalks out of her dorm room, slamming the door behind him. Touko’s tears spill over and she sinks to the floor, sobbing into her hands. How can this have happened? Why does her master…?

 

“Touko.”

“Touko?”

“Touko!”

An exhausted and grumpy Togami Byakuya rolls over in bed, repeating her name with an increasingly sharp tone to his voice. It is the middle of the night, and Touko has woken him up. Judging by her breathing and movements, she must be having a nightmare.

But his attempts to pull her out of it don’t appear to be working.

Byakuya gets out of bed and switches on his desk lamp, illuminating his dorm room, and sits back on the edge of the bed. Sure enough, Touko’s face is contorted into an anxious frown, and she keeps moving around in her sleep.

This time, he tries shaking her shoulder…

And that is what wakes her.

Touko blinks, stares up at him, and whispers, “M-Master? You’re n-not going to d-dump me, are you?”

Byakuya stares back, pretty certain he knows what her dream was about. He sighs, shaking his head. “Of course not. Now go back to sleep.”

She smiles weakly, and starts crying. “M-Master… thank you.”

Byakuya sighs, and lets her cuddle him until they fall asleep again.


End file.
